


The Night Shaft

by dzamie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cock Vore, Dreams, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore, does this count as a very short isekai, ponies eating humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: A pair of humans go to Equestria, and Princess Luna teaches them why there aren't any humans in Equestria. It's a very hands-on lesson, or perhaps a hands-in one.This story contains cockvore, with a futa pred, male and female prey, and at least one unwilling participant. It implies fatal vore, though the second chapter makes it slightly less so.
Kudos: 10





	1. Humans Are Stored In The Balls

Two humans stood in a room full of humming electronics, diagnostic LEDs, and some carefully-set controls. Lily double-, then triple-checked the displayed coordinates, power, frequency, and several other settings against the printed notes in her hands, while William looked over the physical connections for anything out of place. Their earlier test on a rat had gone swimmingly, but with their own lives potentially at stake, they would take no chances. William stood up from a crouch with a grin, walking over to join her by the platform. "So," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "to Equestria?"

Lily made a mark by the last line of her paper, then nodded. "To Equestria." She flipped a few switches, then, as one, the humans each pressed a button to begin a countdown. William was the first onto the platform, though his partner in science soon joined him. A display on the far wall continued to count down. Lily grabbed his hand; he squeezed hers tight. "Here goes," he said, then took a deep breath and continued, "well, everything." In silence, they watched the numbers tick down, their hearts racing faster with each spent second. Five... four... three... two... one.. and-

A blinding flash. His vision went white, then dark, and darker still.

Some unknown time later, William groaned, and struggled to push himself into a sitting position. He shook his head, groggily, and turned to his side, where he found Lily. She seemed more alert than he was, and when she noticed him up, she pointed to a wall, painted a soothing combination of blues. Next to a towering, white pillar hung a trio of signs. William blinked a few times, then squinted to see them better. The topmost one read "Number of Humans Who Have Entered Equestria," with "36143" under it on a row of hanging cards. The middle read "Number of Humans We Have Repurposed With Our Cock," and "35827." The third one, unlike the evenly-printed first two, looked handwritten - or, more likely, horn-written - and had a few angry frowny faces drawn around the words "number of humans celestia hath stole from us," with the cards below reading "314." William quickly did some addition in his head, and turned towards Lily again. "That difference of two... that's us, isn't it?" he asked her.

"An astute guess," a new voice said. William and Lily jumped, spinning around to see Princess Luna lounging on her crescent-moon-shaped bed. Though her upper body sat upright, the alicorn had twisted her hindquarters to the side, displaying a dark blue sheath and a hefty pair of balls. She looked at William, then tracked his eyes down her body, giggled, and lifted a hind leg to show off. "And perceptive, too. In truth, I often lie like this for comfort; tonight, it serves a second purpose as foreshadowing." Another giggle, then Luna slid off of the bed and walked towards the humans, continuing, "and I do love shadows. Now, as you are both up, we can start on-"

"W-wait!" Lily shouted, holding up a hand. The alicorn startled back a step, then gave her an even stare and motioned with a hoof for her to continue. "Th-that is, before you get to... killing us, we spent so much time and effort just to get here, could we please-"

"You are not leaving this room," Luna declared, and took another few steps. The two humans crawled backwards, though they caught the princess mutter under her breath, "if for no other reason than keeping you out of my sister..."

"Please, princess," the woman tried again, "I just want to visit Ponyville and see the School of Fr-rrmmmmph!" Lily was cut off when a flash of magic materialized a gag around her mouth. When she pulled at it, a deep, blue aura filled with twinkling stars grabbed her wrists and forced them to her sides.

"Not. Leaving. This. Room." The princess's tone was firm, but not angry. "And for that, you're first. Congratulations." When Lily turned herself over and tried to stand and run, the dickmare merely smiled and pulled her feet out from under her, dragging the human below her furry barrel. William, who had been silently engrossed in the struggle, gasped in surprise when he saw where his friend was being pulled - from the dark blue sheath beneath Luna's belly, a massive, pink cock had emerged, over half as long as Lily was tall, and the thick, blunt tip dripped some excited precum by her ornately-shod forehooves.

Lily shouted against her gag and struggled, but both were equally useless as Luna easily slid her feet into the drooling tip, blushing heavily. The scent of sex grew heavy in the princess's bedchambers as the mare's cock easily devoured Lily's legs with a wet squish. The magical aura around her body faltered, and a moan escaped Luna's lips. With a thrust of equine hips and a muffled whimper from the half-devoured human, the thick shaft, soaking Lily's clothes in slick precum, pinned the woman's hands. The fear in her eyes grew to pure terror, only amplified when Luna next spoke.

Breathing heavily, and occasionally interrupted by a short gasp or moan, the lunar princess fixed her gaze on William. "Human, you have made no protest," she observed, "nor have you tried to flee - not that it would have done you any good. Pray tell, or perhaps, 'prey, tell,' why not?" She smiled, closed her eyes, and sighed as her monstrous shaft drew Lily deeper, pulling her elbows in and lifting her from the ground. Lily made a confused noise, then twisted about, trying to peek past the broad tip of the equine shaft; Luna lifted up a foreleg to let her see her kicks making small bulges in those massive, dark balls, then continued to address William. "I suspect I know the reason." The glow of the princess's magic flared to life around the man's tented pants, and he hastily placed his hands on his crotch, as though to stop whatever she intended.

Luna merely smiled and sat back on her haunches, wrapping her forelegs around the hefty, Lily-filled shaft and hoisting it vertically, making the human slip in up to her head. Lily thrashed about, the shape of the slight bulges in the mare's balls showing William that his friend was already being forced to bend and curl up inside. The princess looked down at Lily, smirked, and said, "remember to struggle plenty in there. I find the sensation pleasant, and it will hasten your fate." With a sultry grin at William, she placed one hoof on the gagged, screaming human, and pushed her out of sight. The woman-shaped lump in the mare's pink shaft and dark blue balls writhed and wiggled, though only continued downwards.

"May I... may I touch you?" William asked, finally finding his words despite the shock.

The princess looked over to him and let go of her shaft, letting it bob down a bit in his direction. "You may, human. After all, you and it will become quite familiar soon enough." William hesitated, then got up, moving a little uncomfortably in his now-tight pants, a detail that Luna did not let go unnoticed. "And you may disrobe as well. 'twould hardly be fair for me to flaunt mine own penis about while denying it to one who will soon be joining me."

A spirited rush of resistance from Lily brought a light blush to Luna's furry cheeks, but it was nothing in comparison to the bright red that William's face turned as he stripped off his pants and cautiously approached the mare. "I meant more... to pet you, or at least feel your mane, Princess," he explained, carefully placing one hand on the heavy shaft to avoid the ravenous tip, "I suppose I can't argue if you say no, but the idea is very appealing. Consider it a last request, if you please." The thick, firm marecock was hot in his hand, and twitched with her pulse and her arousal; unthinking, he began to run his hand up and down it, though remained mindful of the tip.

A flicker of surprise, then slight concern - guilt, maybe? - flashed over Luna's face, though it was gone as fast as it came. "Very well, your request is granted," she declared, falling forward onto her hooves. The princess's blue, furry body was not quite so hot as her throbbing cock, but still pleasantly warm as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

William placed his hand - the one not smeared with precum - on her neck and slowly stroked downward. He pet her soft, blue neck a few times before lifting his hand and running his fingers through her mane. Soothing to the touch, the ethereal mane felt like long strands of silky, light hair that never tangled or caught on his fingers. Only half-aware of his actions, William moved up the back of the pony's neck and gently scratched behind her ears. Luna tensed and her ears flicked up; William flinched back and withdrew his hand. "I guess I've overstepped my bounds," he sheepishly admitted, getting his lower hand slowly rubbing again, "I wish I could stay and continue, but thank you for listening to my request, Princess."

A shade of pink colored Luna's cheeks as she withdrew. "You may call me Luna," she said, and gestured to her equipment as she continued, "if I cannot be informal with they whom I encourage to fondle me - from within, no less - then with who?" William followed her hoof with his eyes, quite enamored with the view, an opinion reflected quite clearly in his own member standing stiffly at attention.

"Thank you, Pr- Luna," the human quickly corrected himself, both hands now exploring the thick cock as he knelt down. He followed the hot, meaty shaft to its base, and earned a shuddering moan from the mare when he gently pressed at her now-massive balls. "Wow, there's definitely enough space to fit a person in there. You work quickly, Luna."

The mare let out a reserved chuckle. "I have had-" she gestured to the sign on the wall, taking a moment to replace the last digit of "35827" with an 8, "- a lot of practice. You won't last very long, either, I predict."

"Oh, right. Uh, any chance I can instead-" the human was interrupted by a blue glow wrapping around his chest with a refreshing coolness he hadn't expected. Luna pulled him out in front of her and gave him the same look he tended to give a delicious hamburger. So, William smiled nervously up at her. "Ah, heh, guess not."

He looked down his body and lifted his legs, positioning his feet against the slippery tip of her shaft. Luna replied to his invitation with a deep, slow thrust forwards and a barely-restrained moan as the intense heat slid smoothly up the man's legs, locking his knees straight. The princess looked down at him with a smile, and, with a small effort, dragged him further in. The already-tight shaft clenched further around his feet, then the wave of pressure rolled up his legs. The ravenous tip stretched over his hips, engulfing his own dick before settling wetly around his navel. Luna's magic flickered out around him, and he swiftly pulled his hands free, pressing them against the broad entrance.

"A bit late to start resist- ah!" Luna's voice came from above his head, but William paid it little heed as he pumped his own hips against their tight, slimy surroundings, rubbing his dick against the inside of the mare's. Luna paused her own efforts, barring the slow, steady advancement with each unconscious twitch of her shaft, and instead watched as William let a climax build and break over him, squirming passionately within his bindings. The human panted hard as he tried to regain his breath, even as the tight grip of marecock climbed his chest and forced his arms over his head. He kicked his feet a little, finding his lower legs no longer squeezed in the grip of Luna's cock. His thighs and waist soon joined as the pink flesh began to dominate his eyesight. There was a jingling noise of magic, a pressure against his head, and then darkness.

Gravity shifted; rather than laying on his back, William was soon standing - or, sitting, what with his feet slipping in Luna's balls and his legs giving out against the strength of her cock. He slowly kicked around, his actions feeling drowsy and sluggish in the thick pool of cum he was soon to join. The human's hands finally left the comparatively cool air of Luna's bedroom, and just like that, no more humans were visible, save for a slight, descending bulge in the princess's stiff, pink cock and a far more noticeable one calmly reclining in her heavy, dark-blue balls.

"So, human, how was Equestria? Was being melted down into royal semen worth it, even with the quick petting session beforehoof? Or, beforehand, I suppose." Luna's voice was muffled, but the only one around, and William could understand her well from within the dark, musky confines of her balls.

William shifted around in an attempt to get more comfortable, instead finding his extremities slow to respond or simply feeling absent. "Well, certainly could have gone better - all due respect, Luna, but I barely got to sightsee - but, I made it to Equestria, I pet a pony - a princess, no less! - and, technically, I came inside you. This certainly wasn't a flop." He folded what was left of his arms behind his head and sighed as he slumped down.

"I commend you on your positive outlook. Now, human, it is time for me to change the number on my wall once more. I bid thee a most comfortable rest."

And William slept.


	2. The Breakfast of the Two Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turns the fatal ending of the last chapter into a technically-not-exactly-fatal ending. And contains minor princest implications, for the sole purpose of annoying Celestia. A very noble purpose indeed.

Celestia looked up as her sister's hooves clip-clopped into the dining room, accompanied by an unusual sound. "Luna, are you... humming?" she asked.

"Oh, is the dreadful ruler of night not allowed occasional levity?" Luna responded with a playful smile. She levitated a banana from the plate of fruit on the table and bit into it, peel and all, then held up a hoof when Celestia opened her mouth to explain herself. "Forestall your apologies, sister dear, I am well aware that I am rarely of good temper in the morning. However, I took a minor break to the end of my shift to indulge in the fantasies of two humans."

"Two? That is quite unusual; they usually come alone. Friendly?"

"The female one was, and I suspect her companion to be as well, although his dream was less clear towards his intentions." Luna lifted her bowl of oatmeal to her mouth and gulped down several mouthfuls; Celestia still recoiled slightly, even after years of her sister's sloppy habit. The night mare smiled at Celestia after putting the bowl down, and said, "you would have enjoyed her tea party, Tia. She reminds me of - what was that young student's name - Silverbrook? Very excited to see all of Equestria."

"Silverstream, I believe," Celestia corrected her after downing a cupcake, "and how was the other human? The one you could not get a read on?"

Luna giggled and pointed a hoof at Celestia's own bowl of oatmeal, still nearly full. "I shall not speak of such lurid, lascivious matters with a mere filly who does not finish her oatmeal!"

Celestia glowered at her and shoved a spoonful into her mouth. At least she'd had the foresight to fill it with enough sugar that it ought to count as a dessert, itself. "I'm a year older than you..." she muttered.

"Time truly works in mysterious ways," the smaller mare teased, waiting until her sister had taken a few more bites before continuing, "he wanted me to eat him and his companion with my penis."

Celestia nearly choked on her oatmeal. "He WHAT?!" she shouted, to Luna's uproarious laughter. "That's not- even if they did work like that, humans are too big to-"

Luna interrupted her sister by holding her hooves out wide. "This long," she said, then brought her hooves closer, "and this thick. Plus, he brushed my mane."

Celestia's face burned a bright red as she tried to picture such an oversized cock, then immediately regretted it as her imagination helpfully attached it to Luna. She pushed her half-eaten oatmeal away. "Well, congratulations, dear Luna, I think I will no longer have an appetite for oatmeal for at least a year."

"Did you ever?"

"Nevermind that," the taller alicorn said, looking pointedly away from her sister, "do you know where they might have shown up?"

"Well, a few changelings nearby were having bad dreams about Queen Chrysalis before I visited them, so..." Luna shrugged, then yawned, "somewhere? Ask King Thorax. I'm going to get some actual sleep now."

Celestia unwrapped and began eating another cupcake. "You do that."

Luna walked away from the table, back towards her room. Just before vanishing out of sight, she poked her head around the doorway and called back, "balls big enough to fit three grown mares and then some!" The frustrated groan of her big sister fueled Luna's giggle-filled gallop back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Good news! We're not dying! We are going to live forever!"  
> "I didn't say that! I just said we're not churning into cum inside Luna's balls!"


End file.
